


Ultimate game

by CyanOshawott



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Discord Roleplay, i went ahead and added everyone even tho they are like barely mentioned if that, idk what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanOshawott/pseuds/CyanOshawott
Summary: Everyone is here. *Insert the super smash bros ultimate opening*Who could have possibly pulled off a ultra sized killing game with 48 contestants? Why are we all here?So yeah pretty much this is based off of a discord roleplay where all the characters from the 3 main games were put in to one big killing game.warning: there are spoilers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/28: edited grammar and such

**Keebo’s POV**

It has been about a day since the first murder of this so-called “Super Sized Killing Game.” The first victim was Rantaro Amami who was killed by someone we never expected to commit such a crime, Kaede Akamatsu. The murder was a failed plan by Shuichi and Kaede to stop the mastermind in their tracks. Unfortunately, the trap set up by Kaede to stop this said mastermind ended up killing an innocent person.

This morning was pretty uneventful, besides the fact that Shuichi decided to discard his hat. Other than that the rest of the morning was pretty peaceful. 

I decided to spend some time outside today to hopefully socialize with my fellow classmates and try to understand them better. With forty-six of us remaining we need to try to work together and end this killing game before our numbers drop like flies. I walked around the nearly abandoned courtyard. It's weird that there is no one in sight. After a brief walk, I decided to go back to the dorms. My peace was ruined the second I entered the dorms building. 

“Heeeeeeeeey! Keeboy!” Greeted that robophobe, Kokichi. 

“H-Hey.” I was able to choke out from the utter shock of seeing Kokichi out of all people. 

He put his left finger on his mouth. “Is it just me or is this place deader than Kaede?”He said to obviously provoke me. 

“That's not funny!” I retaliated at that obviously insensitive remark.

With a smug smirk on his face, he replied “Oh I forgot, dumb robots can't understand human humor!” 

I stood in silence from that remark. He obviously knew I was shaken by his words. “Did I strike a nerve?” He said smugly with a hand on one of his hips. 

“No.” I managed to choke out. 

He caught on to my inconfidence. “You don't look so confident!” He said in an almost teasing manner. 

“I should just ignore him.”I thought to myself. I began to walk away. I was abruptly stopped by Kokichi who looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Did... I.... Make you sad, Keebo?” He choked out. 

“I believe the more accurate term to be ‘sullen.’” I replied.

“Oh wow!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “You are a walking dictionary! What else can you do? Can you shoot lasers from your eyes? Can you play music?” 

Is he just poking fun at me at this point? “No! You know I can't do that!” I retaliated to his remark. 

He chuckled at my remark. “As useless as always! Maybe I can ask Miu to give you a few new features... Like taking a joke.” 

The only thing I could choke out in response was “Hey!”

Kokichi quickly changed the subject. “Well anyways... I found this sick cabin not far from the dorms... Me and Shuichi were thinking about exploring it... Care to join?” 

That sounds very suspicious. “No! That's dangerous.” I managed to reply to the offer. 

He apparently wasn't satisfied with my response to his offer. “But Shuichi is gonna be there. So nothing bad can happen.” I don't trust that. "So cmoooooon! Joooiiin us!" He continued. I stood there, silent. "I'll call up Shuichi and tell him you're joining us! Ok!" He finished

"I never said I would go!" I retaliated. "And how can I know for sure that Shuichi is also going to be attending this investigation!" 

He quickly got out his phone and typed a couple of things. "Here's my proof!" He said as he showed me an image of their texts that pertained to the cabin. "Do I need to show any more proof?" He finished while he put his phone back. I shook my head. "Then c'mon, let's go!" He said while beginning to lead me to the Cabin.

"Why am I doing this?" I grumbled.

We quickly got to the cabin. We walked inside. As of right now there is no sign of Shuichi… Odd. "Crap! Shuichi is late!" Kokichi hissed once he saw that Shuichi wasn't in the building. 

"I don't want to be here." I mumbled. 

I looked around. It was pretty dark. I couldn't really see my surroundings. After a moment or two, my eyes adjusted to the dark.

_ Click  _

Kokichi locked the door. Oh no. This is bad. I knew I shouldn't have trusted a liar like him.

"It will be a few minutes before Shuichi arrives," He said. "Ok." He finished with one of his creepy grins. 

"No, I don't like this. Idontlikethis" I panicked. 

"I'm not gonna kill you." He put his finger on his lip. "I promise."

"I don't believe you!" I said, still panicking.

"Oh…. you don't…" He said as if he was about to cry. "That's probably a wise choice." He finished while displaying yet another one of his creepy grins. 

"Let's see... Shuichi should be here shortly. By then I need to somehow take out Keebo then erase the recording data then get my act together." he mumbled while biting his thumb.

"I'm not going to let you kill me!" I yelled.

"I would like to see you try." He replied with that smug grin plastered on his face. "There is no escaping, ya know, unless Shuichi is ri-" The knocking on the door interrupted him.

"Here's the H̶a̶n̶d̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ detective now!" He said cheerfully as he made his way to unlock and open the door for Shuichi. Shuichi walked into the cabin and closed the door behind him. He then turned on the flashlight he brought with him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Shuichi apologized.

"Oh, it's ok! We were waiting for you anyways." Kokichi replied.

"Shuichi! Kokichi is lying! He tried to kill me!" I yelled in response to Kokichi's lie.

"He did now?" Shuichi questioned. 

"Hey Keeboy! Stop lying." Kokichi teased.

"Keebo almost never lies," Shuichi replied to Kokichi's remark. "So explain yourself. Why did you attempt to kill Keebo?"

"So I tried to kill him. So what!" He said while biting his thumb. An evil grin grew across his face. "That's what the killing game is all about, riiiiight."

"Kokichi…" Shuichi said, already fed up with the situation at hand. "Well, Keebo are you okay?"

"Yeah." I managed to choke out, still shaken by the situation. 

"That's good." He replied. "I guess we should start investigating then."

We began investigating. We searched every corner and crevice of the cabin. We analyzed every document and object. But no dice. There are no hints towards the mastermind.

"Awwwww man! There's nothing here." Kokichi wined.

"It seems Kokichi has made a correct observation." I said in response.

"And he's not lying. That's the first." Shuichi added in.

"Well anyways, not sorry for the murder attempt. Cya!" Kokichi said before sprinting out the door.

Phew. He's gone for now.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 12/26: wording for a singular line
> 
> 12/28: grammar edits brought to you by Grammarly

**Chiaki’s POV**

“Hey.. um... Chiaki. Would you like to join me and a few others tonight after the nighttime announcement for a discussion?” The navy haired detective, Shuichi asked nervously. 

“Maybe.. I'll probably be a little late if I accidentally fall asleep,” I replied. 

“Ok.. see ya there.” He replied. He then turned around and talked to the Ultimate Robot, Keebo, and the other Ultimate Detective, Kyoko.

I decided to continue playing Fork Knife. The goal of the game is to win by being the last person standing. To aid your chances of winning you gather weapons and building materials so you can battle against other players and bosses. 

There are forty-six people left in the match, including myself. Most people in this lobby are in duos but I decided to go solo for this game. The storm has been bringing the remaining players closer to each other the whole game, threatening to kill those who didn't comply. 

**_Crewmate456 (75)_ ** _ was knocked out by  _ **_ClueMaster97(83)_ **

A knock. These usernames are odd. When was I put in a bot lobby?

**_Crewmate456 (75)_ ** _ was eliminated by  _ **_SodaBoi6 (84)_ **

There are 45 players remaining now. Ah welp. At least this is just a game where people are not really dying, unlike this killing game where once you are dead, you are dead. 

A few moments later a flash of white, black, and purple ran into the room. It was Kokichi. He was shaking and was on the verge of tears.

"Guys!" He panicked "Kaito is….."

"Kaito is what?" Shuichi replied, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Dead……" He replied, almost crying in the process. 

Another death already? Now there's 45 left of us in this killing game. I thought we were all going to escape together. But instead, we are somehow killing each other with no reason to. 

Me, Kyoko, Shuichi, and Keebo followed Kokichi to the game room. We opened the door and saw Kaito’s body in the middle of the game room, squished by one of the game consoles with a sword through the middle of the console. 

“A body has been discovered!” Said the vile bear from the monitors. “Everyone report to the game room.”

So it's real.

Another death already

Why?

I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. It was saddening to see another death already so soon. I looked over at the others. Keebo was trying to process the situation. The detectives were preparing to investigate the crime scene. Kokichi already ran off to one of the other game consoles to play a game. 

The remaining students all gathered in the game room, shocked expressions plastered on their faces. Some were crying. Some were questioning why. Some were trying to process what's going on. Then there was the Ultimate Child Caregiver, Maki, who looked the saddest of them all. Did she have feelings for Kaito? 

“I guess we need to start investigating,” Shuichi stated


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi's POV

All forty-five of us entered the trial grounds and took our spots in the circular courtroom. I already know who the blackened is, It's Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate swordswoman. I just need to prove it to everyone else. 

With everyone's help, some evidence was found that points to Peko being the blackened. If there are no rebuttals, this trial should be done fairly quickly. 

Everyone trusts the Ultimate Detective after all.

* * *

“In Conclusion, Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, killed Kaito!” I exclaimed after giving the final closing argument to summarize what we discovered from the evidence given. 

The melody of sobs and questionings filled the room. This was only our second trial so it’s understandable that most of them would still be confused or shaken by the discovery of the blackened. 

“Let me explain,” Peko said, also saddened by the situation. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone. “Master and I were trying to find and kill off the mastermind so we could all escape, similar to Shuichi and Kaede. We found a suspicious secret door in the game room so I took it upon myself to set a trap that would kill off whoever decided to use the secret door. Unfortunately, it ended up getting the wrong person.”

“I thought we all agreed to not attempt to kill off the mastermind again?” Makoto asked. 

That’s what I thought too, Makoto.

That’s what I thought too.

Fuyuhiko and Peko went off to the side to discuss something. They both seemed to be crying. Several minutes went by until Monokuma put an end to it.

“Its Punishment Time!” Monokuma yelled enthusiastically. He grabbed his gavel and swung it at the red button that’s used to send whoever the blackened is to their death. 

* * *

Another one is gone. There are now 44 of us left in this school. 

The melody of sobs and questionings returned. Everyone appeared to be saddened by the situation, except for Kokichi, who had an ecstatic grin on his face. 

“What’s next?” He asked ecstatically. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see what was going on. Everyone seemed shocked by Kokichi's remark. 

“Kokichi….” I groaned. 

You're making yourself seem suspicious, Kokichi. 

"Why are you so happy?" Keebo said, obviously disturbed by Kokichi's remark. 

Kokichi looked at Keebo with one of his creepy grins. "Because this killing game is fun, ya know.”

"Peko just died! How dare you act this way!" Keebo retaliated, angered by Kokichi's words.

"Nishishi~" Kokichi giggled. Another one of his creepy grins grew across his face. "It's fun after all. Don't you guys feel the thrill?"

"No!" Keebo replied, scared from Kokichi's latest remark.

Kokichi laughed. "Oh wait! I forgot robots don't have feelings."

I'm going to leave for now. Me and kokichi can talk with the others later about the plan. 

"I'm done with your bullcrap!" I spat. I turned around and left the trial grounds. 

Kokichi… if you keep this up you're gonna get caught. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chiaki's POV**

I yawned as I got up from my bed. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. "Crap!" I said aloud. It's 10:30 pm. I was supposed to meet Shuichi and a few others at the cafeteria at 10 pm. 

I quickly got up and fixed my hair. I stormed out of my dorm, closing the door behind me. I sprinted through the courtyard and made my way to the cafeteria. I opened the cafeteria door to see Shuichi, Kokichi, Kyoko, and Keebo having a discussion at the round table in the center of the cafeteria. I walked over and sat down to join in the conversation. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” I said, still half awake. 

“Oh.. uh… it’s fine.” Shuichi replied.

“So. what are we discussing?” I asked.

“We think there is someone behind this that's making us take part in this killing game. We also assume this mastermind is someone among us.” He answered. 

Oh, so we are discussing the person who could be pulling the strings.

“And it’s not me!” Kokichi chimed in. 

Why don't I trust that?

“I don’t quite trust that statement,” Kyoko replied to Kokichi’s remark. She glared at Kokichi. “you also said something about it being fun if I’m correct.”

“I'm pretty sure Keebo would prove my innocence... Riiiight.” Kokichi exclaimed. 

“I have no relevant knowledge pertaining to Kokichi's innocence,” Keebo stated.

“That’s what I thought” Shuichi mumbled. 

“So, Kokichi how do you prove your own innocence?” Kyoko questioned. 

“Well, if I was the mastermind it would be too obvious,” Kokichi stated. “If there was an imposter among us they would try to blend in as one of the good guys and not purposely act evil.”

“While that may be true,” Kyoko replied, curling her index finger on her chin. “But you could be saying that just to throw us off. I’ll be keeping an eye on you just in case.”

“Fine by me,” Kokichi replied calmly.

“So does anyone have any current suspicions we can discuss?” Keebo asked.

“To be honest I don't know,” I said. “So far I don't think anyone is overly suspicious.” 

Everyone nodded in agreeance to my statement. 

“Then what should we do?” Shuichi asked. He then covered his mouth. “I don't want to make another terrible mistake.”

“Any suggestions?” I asked. 

“I have nothing, though I am keeping an eye on Kokichi,” Kyoko stated. 

“So far I also have nothing.” Shuichi chimed in.

“Even though I'm a suspect myself, I have nothing,” Kokichi added.

“Then what's our best option until we get a lead? We can't risk anyone else dying.” I asked.

“I think our only option is keeping a note on whose suspicious, other than that we don’t have much of a choice,” Kyoko replied.

“I agree with Kyoko. There isn't much we can do.” Shuichi said. 

“Alright,” I replied. 

We wrapped up our meeting and went our separate ways. I walked back to my dorm and turned on one of the many gaming consoles in my dorm. I think tonight will be a good night to play “Amidst Us.” in this game, there are 10 people but within the 10 people, there are 2 killers whose goal is to kill everyone else.

I loaded up the game and joined a match. The game soon started once there were enough people in the game. This round I’m a crewmate. My goal is to do my tasks and find out who the imposters are. I walked to electrical to do my first task. Two other users joined me, ClueMaster97 and SodaBoi6. 

Wait! Those names sound familiar. 

It might be nothing. 

I made my way over to the wires task. I clicked the button that allowed me to do my task and matched the wires to their corresponding colors. I then made my way to the download task. I clicked the task button and began that long wait. 

30%

40%

50%

The death animation suddenly showed up while I was in the middle of my task. Blue, ClueMaster97, killed me while their accomplice Purple, SodaBoi6, watched, probably grinning on the other side of the screen. 

I guess I'll just play retro games for tonight.


	5. Chapter 4.5

Hajime's POV

There are eight people behind this killing game. 

I am unfortunately one of them along with

Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista.

Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Soldier, also Junko's twin sister.

Tsumugi Shirogane, The Ultimate Cosplayer.

And four others that the other three picked to assist in this "super sized killing game." 

Unfortunately I was not entrusted with their identities. 

They probably know that I'm planning on betraying despair in the name of hope. I haven't been attending the meetings and I haven't been doing my duties of being one of the masterminds. I don't know what they are planning in retaliation, but I know it's not going to be good.

I collected my thoughts and got up from my bed. I need to find Shuichi and Makoto. I trust them the most due to the fact that they lead the trials and help out with the investigations. I know for a fact that there's no way that they could be behind this so-called game due to that reasoning. I also think it's safe to trust Kyoko since she's always helping out with the investigations and class trials. I may not know how many sides an octagon has, but that doesn't mean I can't tell when someone is trying to decieve me. 

If I can get the detectives and Makoto to help me out, I can find out the identities of the other four and end this game once and for all. 

**_ welp, sorry for the short chapter! Motivation has been non existent and school just started back. I hope I can get another chapter in soon _ **


	6. Chapter 5

**SodaBoi6's POV**

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaap! The detective already has sus on meeeee!" I exclaimed to the other three while panicking like the childish person I am. "What dooo I dooo!"

"Maybe we shouldn't panic right now, SodaBoi6." JustSomeGuy39 replied. 

"That's a good start." ClueMaster97 said as they eyed JustSomeGuy39. "Panicking won't do us any good, it will just blow our cover."

"Well, anyways.. Today's trial was absolutely thrilling, was it not?" I said to change the subject.

"I guess… it probably could have been better." Hat5un3M1ku said while playing with their hair.

"I thought it went just as planned." ClueMaster97 replied. "Me, Kyoko, JustSomeGuy39, and Hajime led everyone else to the 'truth' and watched as the despair that comes from every class trial filled the room."

"I agree with ClueMaster97." I said. "Then our little meeting with the gamer girl, keeboy, and the detective really went just as planned.. except for me being called out for being suspicious." 

"Yeah. Maybe we should work on making you appear not as suspicious." ClueMaster97 stated. "Maybe you can try being a little more empathetic when there's a body discovered and at the end of class trials."

Yeah no.

"I agree." JustSomeGuy39 replied. "You should also help out more in class trials, that would also help draw suspicion away from you."

Nah. Messing with the trails is more fun.

"I'll consider it." I lied.

"Is that everything we needed to discuss?" JustSomeGuy39 asked.

We all nodded. "I guess that concludes our meeting then." ClueMaster97 said

I guess so

We wrapped up our meeting and went our separate ways. I hurried back to my dorm, entered, and closed the door behind me. 

* * *

_**The next morning**_

**Chiaki's POV**

"Itadakimasu~" I said in thanks for the food. I clapped my hands together and slightly bowed in my chair. I pulled apart my disposable chopsticks and began to eat my breakfast. 

This morning has been pretty uneventful. There has been the normal chattering and so on. Quite a few people are still grieving over yesterday's trial so there was also a disharmony of sobs and tears at one of the tables. Maki also still seems pretty down about Kaito's death. Maybe I should try talking to her later. 

A couple of people have yet to arrive. Hiyoko is missing along with one of the detectives. As if on cue with my thoughts, a crying emo detective rushed into the cafeteria. 

"Guys…" He said, trying to not choke on his tears. "Someone else has been killed."


	7. also not really a chapter, just discussion (feel free to skip

here i am yet again just for some talk ~~and totally not suffering with writers block~~

~~~~so, who do you think is sus so far?

any character povs you want to see?

any general questions and discussion?


	8. Chapter 6

**Makoto’s POV**

“A body has been discovered!” Monokuma said through the monitors.

Another one already? It's been maybe a day, right? 

There were a mix of looks from the discovery of Hiyoko's corpse. Some were questioning, some were in tears, and some were in despair. 

I let out a few tears. 

"I guess its time to investigate." Hajime said to me and Shuichi. 

We looked for every bit of evidence we possibly could. From everything we gathered we have a fairly good guess on who killed Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. The killer is Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. All we need to do is make sure we prove it to everyone else.

**Hajime's POV**

We all made our way to the entrance of the trial grounds. The stupid creation of Junko's gave the announcement and we all entered the elevator. After taking the long ride down to the trial grounds we exited the elevator and took our places. 

Trial is now in session 

* * *

"The culprit is Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate nurse." I stated after the closing argument. 

The disharmony of sobs, tears, and confusion filled the room. We voted for the culprit and awaited the dreaded execution.

**Makoto's POV**

"it's punishment time!" Monokuma exclaimed. He pressed the red button with his gavel and sent Mikan to her execution.

* * *

Another one gone. There are now 42 people left.

The melody of sobs, tears, and confusion filled the room. Everyone was saddened by the situation besides one person.

"Alllllrighty then!" The Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi, exclaimed cheerfully.

Oh no. This again.

Everyone groaned. Looks like everyone else is already fed up with his crap too.

"High chance Keebo is gonna be the next victim." He continued cheerfully.

"Why are you so excited?" Chiaki questioned. "Another person just died?"

"I agree with Chiaki." Shuichi added. "Just why?"

Kokichi did his infamous giggle. 

"Do you not realize another person has died?" Kyoko questioned. 

"Ooooh cmoooon. Isn't this killing game absolutely exciting?" Kokichi questioned in return.

Shock filled the room. 

"Well, anyways." He continued. "I think the next killer is gonna be Maki Roll, since she is the Ultimate Assassin, ya know." He displayed one of his creepy grins. "That's your talent, riiiiight Maki Roll~~"

Maki glared at him. She is probably extremely ticked off. 

"Did I strike a nerve?" He continued.

"Oh, did the little brat say something?" She snapped.

"Yeah and." He retaliated. "What about it?" He stopped in realization. "What if she's the mastermind, ya know. Don't you think that her hiding her true talent is a little suspicious?"

"I didn't want to incite mass panic and have an unlucky individual make an attempt on my life." Maki stated in return.

Sounds of realization filled the room. So her true talent isn't a problem with anyone, right?

"If ya say so, Maki Roll~" Kokichi said before zooming out of the trial grounds.

"So that clears that up." Chiaki said

A hand touched my shoulder. I turned to face who was seeking my attention. It was Hajime. "Makoto, I need to talk to you and Shuichi about something." 

He gathered the two of us and led us to an empty part of the trial grounds. He took a deep breath and looked at us in the eyes. "I'm unfortunately one of the eight people behind this game." He stated. 

Shuichi and I let out a gasp. 

"I want to end this game once and for all and I need your help." He continued. "I know who three of the others are. They are Junko, Mukuro, and Tsumugi. There are four others but I wasn't entrusted with their identities. I need your help to find out who they are so this horrible excuse of a game can end."

"Ok." I said. "We'll help you."


	9. Just some more questions bc why not.

Ok so......

Yet another question checkpoint ~~i seriously need to stop doing these and just write~~

What kind of chapters do you guys like? Want me to do short chapters or long chapters? And should I go ahead and write out the trials in the future or continue to do the trials like I have been ~~the way I have been doing them RN is boring af, I know~~

And are there any specific characters you guys want to have the spotlight for a chapter or so?

Oh and should I write in some free time events or no?


	10. Last off topic chapter (at least for now)

Ok so.... Should I go ahead and reveal who the "new masterminds" are or wait until the proper reveal near the end?


	11. Hey ppl

So this is gonna be on break for a bit. I am not really feeling motivated to write right now ~~and I have a sudden urge to continue writing some of my other fanfics and I really need to catch up on school work oh yeah and I also really want to get to the bottom of a MHA/BNHA theory~~

I'll be back soon


End file.
